1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a method for providing information and an apparatus thereof.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, an information providing apparatus according to the related art is applied to various devices such as mobile terminals, notebook computers, television sets and the like, and provides users with various types of information such as television broadcasting programs, audio information and the like.